


The Black Family Reunion

by teecup_angel



Series: The Slytherin King and the Masked Boy [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: ... kinda, ... sorta, Alternate Universe - No Voldemort, Established Relationship, Everyone Is Alive, Harry and Tom go to Hogwarts together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-24 23:51:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6171721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teecup_angel/pseuds/teecup_angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Black Family was having a reunion (or, as James would like to call it, a boring uptight meeting) and, as the son of Dorea Black, James was invited (pressured) to join.</p><p>Imagine Regulus’ surprise when it was his brother’s godson and his brother’s godson’s significant other who decided to become the representative of James Potter…</p><p>Well, it seems that this year’s reunion would be… interesting…</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Black Family Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a oneshot developed because my parents went to Palawan for a family ‘reunion’ which, everyone in my family and friends, all agree sounded more like some crime family meeting with each family only having two people as the ‘representative’. (No, we are not a crime family… as far as I know) 
> 
> That joke transformed into this plot. So… enjoy this oneshot where nothing that bad has happened XD
> 
>  
> 
> Warnings and Notes:  
> 1\. Unbeta’ed  
> 2\. This is probably not British English. I don't even know if you can count is as American English. But, hey, at least, it's English?  
> 3\. Tom goes to Hogwarts with Harry cliché  
> 4\. Tom and Harry are going out (aka: Established Relationship)  
> 5\. Almost everyone is alive, there’s no Voldemort, Harry was raised by his parents and Tom never became Voldemort (……… or he has yet to become Voldemort? I don’t know. I really didn’t think that far XD)  
> 6\. Written in Regulus’ POV because… why not? XD  
> 7\. Hinted unrequited love (not Harry or Tom)  
> 8\. While it’s now canon that James’ parents are not Charlus and Dorea, for this fanfic, they still are XD

The reunions of the Black Family were dreadful and boring. Even Regulus hated having to sit in a room with the representatives of the living Black families for more than an hour, talking about whatever topic they decided was important.

 

… which was most probably about blood supremacy and why muggles should just die…

 

At least, each Black family could only have up to 2 representatives. Salazar knows what will happen if the _entire_ Black families were present.

 

Sirius was the appointed head of the Black House, a parting ‘hahaha-screw-all-of-you’ gift from the last Black Head who had enough of all the pompous blood supremacy Blacks around him. Sirius couldn’t say no since it was the final will of his most favourite uncle so he reluctantly took the position. Had it not been for his serious younger brother, he was pretty sure he would be draining all the vaults without a care in the world. If it was up to Sirius, he would have abolished this tradition. Unfortunately for his brother, Regulus had been adamant in keeping it. He had used Sirius’ foolish kindness against him by reminding him that this was the only time everyone even bothered showing up and talking to one another like a family. So Sirius continued the tradition with gritted teeth and Regulus hid his annoyance at having to talk to everyone and trying hard to keep Sirius from getting on everyone’s nerve.

 

The first to appear using the portkey each Black member had was their cousin Narcissa and her son Draco. Narcissa greeted them with a sweet smile and a polite hug. Draco had greeted them with a polite bow. Sirius had furiously thanked her for not bringing his annoying husband. Regulus had smacked him at the back of his head for that comment and Narcissa simply chuckled fondly before jesting that she would rather not see Sirius and Lucius wrestling on the table again. Draco had been too surprised that his pureblood mask slipped and he could only stare at his mother with a slacked jaw. Regulus had simply frowned while Sirius laughed too loudly for his taste, joking that this time he would have smacked the chocolate pudding on Lucius’ hair.

 

Before long, Andromeda and her daughter Nymphadora arrived. Narcissa had been more than happy to chat with her sister while Nymphadore grinned at the two brothers. Regulus had disapproved of returning their cousin’s name to the Black family records considering she married a muggle but Sirius didn’t budge from his position so Regulus let him do as he please. A small victory for Sirius would keep him more docile in case Regulus put his foot down on a greater argument than returning a muggle-loving cousin back in the family. The daughter had been peeved when Regulus continued to call her by her full name and not by the name she preferred ‘Tonks’, Regulus refused to call her by that muggle name while Sirius defused the situation by joking about how uptight Regulus was. Noticing the strained air, Narcissa suggested that everyone except the two brothers go to the meeting room already and catch up while the remaining members of their family. Andromeda agreed immediately and the four went to the meeting room.

 

The third representative to arrive surprised Regulus.

 

“Padfoot!” Harry Potter, grandson of Dorea Potter nee Black, rushed towards his godfather, jumping towards the older wizard.

 

“Prongslet!” Sirius happily greeted, catching Harry in mid-air. Regulus had to take a few steps away as his brother began spinning his godson like a couple of children all the while laughing too loudly.

 

While the two _children_ continued to laugh, Regulus turned towards the other Potter representative and rose an eyebrow as the representative bowed, “A pleasant morning to you, Lord Black.”

 

“A pleasant morning to you as well, Mister Riddle.” Regulus greeted back, staring at his cousin’s significant other.

 

Becoming his brother’s ‘keeper’, Regulus had the _pleasure_ of being in the company of Sirius’ friends. He was polite to Lily because she was his friend’s friend (and the love of said friend’s life). He and James didn’t talk much and rarely sought each other’s company because of said friend. Remus and he got along well, he supposed. The werewolf was a good conversation partner whenever he was forced to accompany his brother to keep him out of trouble. Peter was pretty much afraid of him. Because of this, he had watched Harry grow up from a distant. He knew how much his brother adored the boy, the boy that could have been his friend’s son instead.

 

The boy who could have been his _brother_ ’s son instead…

 

But the Potters were in love and their son was adorable all by his own. Not even Regulus could withstand the Evans-Potter charm for too long.

 

So he became the type of honorary godfather Harry didn’t usually talk to but would also like because he always brought the coolest (pure-blood) gift. A bit like his other honorary godfather Severus Snape but with awkward pats and without the insults…

 

Tom Riddle, on the other hand…

 

Regulus had heard of Tom Riddle from his friend before he and Harry even began their relationship, the half-blood heir of Slytherin who took the title Slytherin king on his fourth year. A part of him was proud that Harry decided to take a wizard with such potential even if his blood was not pure. Another part of him… worried about his honorary godson. He had always thought Harry was too trusting and too naïve. He had first met Tom Riddle in the small Christmas dinner the Potters had for Christmas Eve. Regulus had been disgusted over the idea of celebrating a _muggle_ festivity when they could have been part of the Malfoy’s Yule Ball but his brother had insisted and had put his foot down. Regulus had accompanied because there was no way in seven hells would he allow his brother to be around James Potter and alcohol without him. Merlin forbids they paint Hogsmeade in polka dots again. Tom Riddle had been the Potters’ guest then and Regulus had heard that the boy had been ‘dating’ (Sirius’ words, not his) Harry since the middle of the first term that year. Sirius had been bemoaning about how his precious Prongslet was growing up while Regulus had simply kept quiet, silently remembering everything Severus ever told him about the Riddle boy. There wasn’t much. He was top of his year, made prefect this year and kept the Slytherins in line. With Tom Riddle as the Slytherin king, house unity was almost impeccable and the bullying of other houses was put to a minimum. The Slytherins were still considered by most as a bunch of pompous spoiled brats but the majority of the school had stopped thinking of them as bullies. Severus had been singing praises about the boy since Regulus could remember, a force to be recognized and the kind of wizard that might just save the Dark. Regulus had not been quite taken in by Severus’ praises. The boy’s impurity would be a great disadvantage to gathering the Dark families under him even if he did have the qualification.

 

He had not expected the confident yet polite boy he met that dinner. Tom had carried himself like a proud pure-blood lord. Not an heir but a lord and Regulus had seen how he charmed almost everyone in the room. The only ones he couldn’t charm were James who was being the protective father and Sirius who was being the protective… well, godfather…

 

Had it not been for his age, Regulus would have actually assumed that Tom had already taken the Head position of the Slytherin Line. Regulus had also observed how Harry seemed more amused than smitten by Tom’s charm. Each time Tom would be polite to someone, Harry’s eyes would have this mischievous glint in them that seemed to say that he knew something everyone else didn’t. It took a moment before Regulus realized that Harry knew that Tom was acting and he found it funny.

 

Perhaps Harry was not as naïve as Regulus thought he was.

 

After dinner, Regulus had been forced to accompany his brother and James in threatening the boy like a couple of alpha males with the cliché ‘if you hurt my child, I will hunt you down, castrate you then feed you to the Dementors’. Tom seemed more amused by that notion but simply proclaimed that he would rather destroy the world than harm Harry. Regulus had been amused by that proclamation while the two foolish Gryffindors were confused.

 

Harry had been embarrassed and had wanted to strangle everyone but Regulus.

 

After that dinner, Regulus kept a close ear to any news or gossip about Tom Riddle. Lucius seemed to like the boy although he disapproved of the boy’s relationship with Harry Potter simply because of how Light the Potters were. Regulus would like to think that his honorary godson was more Grey than Light and had more taste than Lucius’ spawn. Tom Riddle was definitely more of a preferable mate than that Parkinson girl but Regulus kept his mouth shut and simply listened. Severus continued to speak praises of the Riddle boy although he did grimace when Regulus asked about the relationship between him and their honorary godson. Severus had admitted that Harry’s grades had gone up since he started being with Tom while Tom had been more… merciful of any misgivings. He was still strict and focused but the severity of the punishments had gone to a more humane level. As far as Severus was concerned, they were a good influence to one another and Lily liked Tom so he had no qualms with their relationship. Severus had asked why the sudden interest and Regulus simply made an excuse of ensuring Harry Potter’s happiness so that he wouldn’t have to rein his brother in if the Riddle boy hurt his brother’s precious little pup. Severus had scoffed and insulted that Riddle wasn’t interested in anyone the same way he was interested in Harry. Had it not been for his relationship with Harry, Severus would have assumed Riddle was incapable of feelings.

 

Regulus simply listened. That was what he did. He listened and observed before making his move.

 

And right now, the Riddle boy has yet to do anything that will be determent to the happiness of his brother’s godson. He knew that Riddle was building his own inner circle and was planning on entering the Ministry after school. He already had a lot of contacts from old pure-blood families through his housemates who were more than happy to introduce their king to their family. His relationship with Harry also got him connections with some Light families like the Longbottoms and the Weasleys. He had also heard from Severus that Dumbledore was keeping an eye for him but had lessened his scrutiny when Tom’s relationship with Harry continued and strengthened.

 

“What are you doing here, Prongslet?” Sirius asked, making both Regulus and Tom turn to stare at the godfather and godson.

 

“Dad asked us to join this reunion.” Harry replied with a smile, “I didn’t even know Blacks have a reunion each year. Dad never went before.”

 

“That’s because… uuuhhh…” Sirius tried to find the correct words to use.

 

Calling it a reunion was misleading considering it was more like a meeting of pompous arseholes who think they’re better than the rest of the world.

 

Regulus almost scoffed. Of course, James Potter never joined after his mother’s death. Before Dorea Potter nee Black died, she would join these meetings to tease everyone who tried to sneer at her for marrying into a Light family. He was sure that James’ less unsavoury personality traits came from his mother. After Dorea’s death, James never returned for the reunions.

 

Before Sirius could answer, Tom gently grabbed Harry’s hand and reminded him, “Harry, perhaps it will better if we entered the dining room? We can’t keep Lord Black from greeting the rest of his family.”

 

“Oh! Right!” Harry smiled sheepishly at Regulus, “Sorry, Reggie.”

 

Regulus’ lips formed into a small frown at the nickname Harry acquired from his brother and Tom whispered something into Harry’s ear. Harry blushed before correcting himself politely, “I mean… my apologies, Cousin Regulus.”

 

Regulus nodded in approval before saying, “That is quite alright, Cousin Harry. Cousin Andromeda is already inside with her daughter. I heard she had just become an Auror. Perhaps you would enjoy hearing her stories while waiting? I know you’ve always enjoyed hearing my brother and Cousin James’ stories of being an Auror.”

 

Harry’s face lit up and he asked, “Really?!”

 

Harry turned to grin at Tom as he dragged the taller boy to the meeting room, “Come on, Tom!”

 

Tom sighed and let the smaller boy dragged him inside, a fond soft smile gracing his usual stoic face. Both brothers continued to watch the two disappear inside the room and Sirius mumbled, “What was James thinking? Making Harry go here? And with Tom no less?!”

 

Regulus turned away just in time to hear someone pop in. While their relatives walked towards them, Regulus commented, “Perhaps it was not James’ idea in the first place.”

 

“Whose then? Lily’s?” Sirius asked as he turned around as well.

 

Regulus didn’t reply and simply greeted their relative, ending the conversation. His brother seemed to have forgotten another person who currently had a mighty sway in the choices of the Potters.

 

Someone who was currently preparing his political career…

 

Sirius and Regulus spent more than 10 minutes, waiting for all of their relatives to arrive. The last to arrive had been their cousin Bellatrix and her husband Rodolphus. Sirius grinned and Regulus grimaced when they saw the rumpled clothes and messy hair of the couple. It didn’t take a genius to know what the two had been doing before arriving late for the meeting. Sirius had the audacity to ask Rodolphus how _it_ was, making Bellatrix laugh maniacally while her husband simply grinned back. Regulus didn’t really want to spend more time listening to such nonsense and ushered the three inside.

 

The moment Bellatrix laid an eye on the uncommon addition to the reunion; Regulus knew that it was only a matter of time before hell breaks loose, especially when Sirius made Harry sit on his left while Regulus sat on his right. That did not sit well with the more traditional Blacks since the one who always sat on the Head’s left was the Heir.

 

It was a small miracle that they managed to eat through the main course without any problems. Harry was too busy chatting with Sirius and Tom had been silent for most of the time. He would sometime join the conversation when prompted by either Sirius or Harry. Regulus had also chimed in once in a while but mostly kept silent and listened to the rest of the table.

 

Andromeda was chatting pleasantly with Narcissa and trying to not be baited by Bellatrix’s hidden insults to her husband. Nymphadora seemed peeved by it but kept quiet. It was like listening to a ticking bomb.

 

“Half-bloods and mudbloods have impure bloods.” Bellatrix cooed at Nymphadora, “That impurity lessens the magical potential of a child. That’s why you should marry a pure-blood kind enough to marry you, regardless of your impure blood. Otherwise, your poor child will be weak.”

 

Nymphadora remained quiet while the other conversations halted to stare at them. Andromeda was glaring at Bellatrix while Narcissa stared at Bellatrix with big wide eyes.

 

“Tonks is an Auror and the first Black Metamorphmagus for a very long time.” Everyone turned towards the head of the table. Harry glared at Bellatrix as he argued, “If anything, her magic is much more potent than yours, _Cousin_ Bellatrix.”

 

Bellatrix laughed and asked in a mocking childish tone, “Ooohhh, did I strike a nerve, Cousin Harry? Did it hurt Little Bitty Harry’s pretty little feelings? Or did it hurt…”

 

Bellatrix glared at Tom as she sneered, “my dear cousin’s mud-blood’s feelings?”

 

“Half-blood.” Tom corrected politely before smiling pleasantly at Bellatrix as he added, “And no, it did not hurt my feelings, Madam Lestrange. It is quite normal to be worried for the future of your lines.”

 

Tom’s lips curved into a smirk as he finished, “Especially since some of us seemed unable to produce an heir.”

 

Bellatrix’s eyes widened for a moment before she glared at Tom and sneered, “You filthy disgusting worthless-“

 

Tom’s eyes hardened at that specific word but it was Harry who hissed, “Do not call Tom ‘worthless’!”

 

“I can call him whatever I want, cousin.” Bellatrix sneered at Harry, “You are a disgrace to the Black name. Not only are you a half-blood but you dared bring this outsider-“

 

“Bellatrix.” Regulus’ tone was calm but it held a warning. He could see Sirius was just about ready to hex their cousin. Sirius might like Bellatrix for being ‘fun’ crazy but he loved his godson more and insulting Harry or anyone Harry held dear was not going to end well. The only reason Sirius has yet to intervene was because he believed Harry could hold his ground.

 

“Do keep quiet, Cousin Regulus.” Bellatrix flashed him an insane grin before turning to sneer at Harry once more, “This is a reunion for our great and noble family. Letting an outsider-“

 

“Tom is not an outsider!” Harry shouted, eyes the same hue as the killing curse glowing with fury, “He’s my fiancé!”

 

Everyone was stunned by that revelation. The jaw of both Sirius and Draco slacked as well which meant both of them didn’t know about it.

 

Harry continued to fumed angrily at Bellatrix while the older witch screeched, “What?!”

 

Tom cleared his throat and took Harry’s left hand. He placed both his right hand and Harry’ left hand on the table, discreetly showing Harry’s engagement ring and…

 

Regulus’ eyes widened as he noticed the ring on Tom’s right hand. It took a moment before he regained his pure-blood mask and he asked, “Mister Riddle. Is that the Gaunt ring, I see on your right hand?”

 

“Yes, it is. The goblins had approved of my claim to the Gaunt House.” Tom nodded, caressing Harry’s engagement ring which looked like a snake eating its own tail, “Harry’s engagement ring is actually a family heirloom. I got it from the goblins when I became the heir of the Gaunt House.”

 

“It’s an Ouroboros.” Harry smiled softly at Regulus, “Tom said it means eternity.”

 

Tom kissed Harry’s hand before turning to look at Regulus as he explained, “Both the Ouroboros ring and the Gaunt ring are traditionally the rings of the Slytherin Head’s consort. This ring is going to be Harry’s wedding ring once I receive the Slytherin ring.”

 

“Is that so…” Regulus watched the two of them.

 

Regulus could barely keep his smirk. This boy… Tom Riddle knew that his presence would cause disruption and had used it as the perfect timing to announce his engagement to Harry Potter. It was brilliant. By announcing the engagement in front of the entire Black House, he had announced that he was to be a Black by marriage and any disrespect towards him was disrespect to a fellow Black. As long as Harry Potter was not disowned, the rest of the Blacks cannot disrespect Tom Riddle, regardless of his impure blood, and there was no way in hell Sirius was going to disown his godson. The Black House was the one of the most influential Dark families and, when he marries Harry, Tom Riddle will become allies with the entire Black House.

 

It was perfect. Tom Riddle would be able to charm the Light by marrying Harry, the son and heir to the Potter House, a respectable Light family, and still have access to the Dark families since Harry was also a member of the Black House by blood. While the Dark families look at Sirius with disdain, they will give Tom a chance if Regulus and the rest of the honourable Blacks, especially Narcissa Malfoy, would give their support. Regulus already knew Tom had the Malfoy’s support.

 

But did he want to give his support?

 

The sweet joyful smile his honorary godson gave the boy tempted Regulus. But it was the way the boy looked at his honorary godson with such gentleness and adoration that Regulus finally conceded.

 

 “Well now.” Regulus started, making everyone else stare at him as he smiled, “I suppose congratulations are in order. Mister Ri- No. Lord Slytherin. On behalf of House Black, we congratulate you on your engagement to our own and welcome you to our Ancient and Noble House.”

 

Tom smirked at Regulus as he replied, “Thank you, Lord Black.”

 

Regardless of his impure blood, Tom Riddle had proven his worth in Regulus’ eyes and he had always held a soft spot for the Potter mutt.

 

Perhaps he should suggest to his brother to ensure Harry was the next Black Head since both he and his brother had no intention to sire an heir anyway?

 

As far as Regulus was concerned, the House Black would prosper under Harry and his future mate.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea if there will be any other stories concerning this universe. If there will be, it’ll probably be another oneshot.
> 
> In case anyone is wondering. Tom destroying the world instead of hurting Harry is more of him not being to hurt himself but not wanting to hurt Harry as well so the world gets hurt instead. XD


End file.
